Barreras del lenguaje autoimpuestas
by LilithHarrison
Summary: Cuando Víctor empieza a pretender que no entiende el inglés para dejar de hacer sus quehaceres, Yuuri le devuelve el juego, lo cual conduce a un poco más de angustia de lo esperado. [TRADUCCIÓN]


Barreras del lenguaje autoimpuestas.

 **Nota de Traductor: La imagen de portada le pertenece a pastel-crown, que es de donde se inspiro esta historia.**

 **La historia no me pertenece solo la traducción.**

Nota: inspirado en Tired of You Crap de pastel-crowns.

Iba a ser algo divertido, pero me emocioné y lo convertí en angustia. Yeah.

Para pastel-crown en Tumblr por su fantástico fanart. Era una hermosa pieza de arte que angustie.

Notas de autor: Hola, gente

Yuri on Ice no me pertenece

No tengo beta

¡DISFRUTENLO!

Chequen mi Tumbrl. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON **.** Sigo de vuelta.

* * *

Los platos se habían amontonado en el fregadero. Era el día de Víctor para lavarlos, pero Yuuri sabía que el hombre probablemente lo habría olvidado. Olvidaba prácticamente todo lo que no afectara de inmediato en su vida.

"Vitya, ¿puedes lavar los platos?"

El hombre, que estaba recostado en el sofá, se recostó y murmuró: "Ne ponimayu".

No otra vez. Yuuri suspiró, sabiendo exactamente lo que su prometido estaba haciendo y que no iba a permitirlo.

"Víctor", dijo con severidad, esperando que su significado fuera capturado por su tono.

El hombre adulto, -que era cuatro años mayor que él, Yuuri le gustaría agregar-, solo lo envió con una mirada confundida. Como si no pudiera comprender la más básica de las preguntas en un idioma que había dominado durante casi quince años.

"¡Víctor, sé que hablas inglés!"

Víctor persistió con más palabras rusas que Yuuri no sabía.

Por el amor de…

Bien entonces. Si eso iba a ser la forma en que él actuaría, entonces Yuuri simplemente trataría con eso a su manera.

Girando hacia el fregadero, Yuuri encendió el agua y enjabonó la esponja. Tampoco se perdió la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de su amante.

Eso estuvo bien. Todo estaba bien. Tercera vez consecutiva, pero ¿a quién le importa?

No a Yuuri. De todos modos, no era un gran problema. Él podría manejarlo bien.

* * *

"Yuuri, ¿vienes a la cama?" Preguntó Víctor cuando se dio cuenta de que Yuuri no estaba, en realidad, en su habitación. O el baño.

Encontró a Yuuri en el salón, tumbado en el sofá con Makka extendido sobre su regazo.

"¿Yuuri?"

"Beddo wa itai".

"¿Qué?"

Yuuri no dio respuesta mientras cambiaba la almohada debajo de su cabeza y se acomodaba. No hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse y Víctor hizo un puchero. Yuuri evitaba la cama cuando estaba enojado.

"Yuuri, ¿hice algo mal?"

"Shirimasen. Anata wa?"

Cuando se hizo obvio que Yuuri no estaba de humor para hablar, Víctor hizo un puchero en su habitación y se metió en el edredón extra fuerte para compensar la falta de calidez de Yuuri.

No sabía por qué Yuuri estaba enojado.

Él no había hecho nada malo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Víctor se despertó para buscar a Yuuri, levantarlo y alistarse, lo cual nunca sucedió. Ya que había cocinado para el mismo. Él solo, por cierto. También había lavado todos los platos y sacado la basura.

Se suponía que Víctor debía preparar el desayuno y luego sacar la basura. Era martes. El martes era el turno de Víctor.

"¿Yuuri?"

Ninguna respuesta. Yuuri se puso los auriculares, se metió el móvil en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta para correr temprano en la mañana. ¿Había comido antes de trotar? Él era ciertamente infeliz.

Frunciendo el ceño, Víctor se fue a buscar cereal. Por supuesto, terminó mirando el cuenco durante varios minutos, mientras intentaba averiguar qué era lo que más preocupaba a Yuuri.

No se le ocurrió nada.

Finalmente pensó en tomar la leche, y terminó comiendo cereales empapados mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Yuuri regresó, Víctor había estado a punto de lavar su plato. O, mejor dicho, Yuuri se habría acercado a él, quitándole la taza de las manos y ponerse a lavarlo el mismo.

Y lo único que consiguió fue un murmullo, "Watashi wa shimasu".

"Yuuri, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nani mo nai. Nande ki ni suru no?"

"Yuuri, no sé japonés".

Yuuri no dijo nada más.

No le dijo nada a Víctor durante el resto del día y lo que fuera que le molestaba no se extendió a sus compañeros de campo, porque les habló muy bien en inglés, pero ni siquiera miró a Víctor. Él simplemente asentiría cuando se le instruyera y haría lo que se le ordenaba.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Yuuri ni siquiera se fue a duchar como siempre. Se puso a trabajar en la cocina, preparando la cena a pesar de que se suponía que Víctor hacia la cena los martes.

Había planeado sorprender a Yuuri con katsudon y todo. No es que pudiera hacerlo ahora que había pasta hirviendo.

Esta vez también le hizo comida a Víctor, pero no comió en la mesa. Permaneció de pie junto al fregadero, inhalando su comida lo más rápido que pudo antes de lavar sus utensilios de inmediato.

"Yuuri"

Nada.

Víctor hizo un puchero aún más duro, disfrutando a regañadientes de la extraña comida que Yuuri había hecho para ellos. Y una vez más, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hacer nada porque Yuuri estaba allí, guardando todo y lavando todos los platos.

Luego se dispuso a limpiar los mostradores y la mesa, barrer el piso y colocar otro ambientador.

"Yuuri, ¿por qué lo estás limpiando todo? Se supone que la limpieza no debe hacerse hasta el sábado".

Aún nada.

Esto se estaba volviendo frustrante.

* * *

Yuuri tampoco durmió en la cama esa noche

* * *

Hoy fue básicamente una repetición de ayer, con Yuuri respondiendo a Víctor solo algunas veces, en japonés. Él también continuó obsesivamente limpiando todo, lo que era demasiado, considerando que ya estaba trabajando duro en la pista y que se estaba agotando cada vez más.

Víctor intentó quitarle la escoba después de la cena y recibió un golpe en la mano con el mango. Yuuri lo fulminó con la mirada, silbó algo en japonés y volvió a limpiar.

Víctor se acostó en la cama, pensando mucho y tirando de su cabello con frustración.

* * *

Tomó dos días más antes de que Yurio tuviera que intervenir.

"¿Por qué coño está tan malditamente cansado?" el adolescente exigió a Víctor esa tarde cuando Yuuri estaba ocupado haciendo figuras. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y los círculos oscuros debajo de ellos se veían horribles.

"No dejará de limpiar todo. Y está cocinando todo. ¡Y no explicará por qué!"

Los ojos del rubio se estrecharon. "¿Qué diablos hiciste?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo?" preguntó Víctor, ofendido.

"Porque solo te está tratando como a una mierda, es por eso. Él tampoco hablara un idioma para que entiendas cuando hablas con él, así que obviamente está enojado contigo. Pero ahora está afectando a todos. Georgi cree que están rompiendo y Mila quiere pagarle en una cama para que descanse ".

Víctor miró a Yuuri, a quien se le había dicho que se lo tomara con más calma hoy, pero en cambio, le arrojo algo en japonés y luego siguió adelante y desobedeció.

"¿Qué ha estado sucediendo recientemente? ¿Hiciste algo que no le gustó? ¿Ignoraste una llamada de él? ¿Compraste algo extraño sin consultarlo? Me está frustrando y si no lo arreglas ¡Juro por Dios que haré algo drástico!

El adolescente se marchó, su mal genio dejando un rastro de maldiciones detrás de él.

Sin embargo, Víctor estaba tan perdido como lo estaba al principio.

* * *

Víctor tuvo que llamar a Mama Hiroko. Él no sabía qué hacer y necesitaba ayuda. Ella le dijo que grabara algunas de las cosas que estaba diciendo Yuuri y que le enviara el vídeo para su traducción.

Así que Víctor miró furtivamente a Yuuri todo el día y logró obtener dos ejemplos separados donde Yuuri logró decir más de una palabra.

Después de una hora de estar liado solo en su habitación, Víctor finalmente recibió un mensaje de texto.

Video 1: "Si me escucharas, no estarías tan frustrado en este momento".

"A veces me pregunto cómo te las arreglaste para sobrevivir sin mí. Este lugar es un desastre".

"Haz tus malditos quehaceres y esto no sería un problema".

Video 2: "No quiero hacer toda la limpieza, pero si no lo hago, no se hará".

"Estoy tan cansado."

Cuida mejor a mi hijo, Vic-chan. :(

 _'Haz tus malditos quehaceres y esto no sería un problema'._

 _"No quiero hacer toda la limpieza, pero si no lo hago, no se hará"._

 _Por eso._

Víctor le devolvió la respuesta, disculpándose profusamente y agradeciendo a la mujer por su ayuda.

Yuuri estaba enojado porque Víctor seguía fingiendo no entender cuando llegó el momento de lavar los platos o sacar la basura.

No lo estaba haciendo por ser un tonto, simplemente estaba jugando. Aparentemente, hacerlo muchas veces seguidas no fue divertido. Eso explicaría por qué Yuuri se había callado y fue a lavar los platos él mismo en lugar de dejarlos allí sentados.

Porque Yuuri odiaba el desorden y la lista de quehaceres se había hecho por una razón porque compartían deberes en la casa, así que solo tenía sentido.

Y Víctor había estado ignorando el suyo porque estaba siendo flojo y no quería hacerlo cuando podía acurrucarse en el sofá con su amante. Pero Yuuri no descansaría para que se abrazaran si había un desorden. Probablemente debería haberse dado cuenta de eso cuando comenzó su pequeño juego.

De pie, Víctor arrastró su manta con él mientras iba a buscar a Yuuri.

Su Yuuri que había estado imponiendo todas las tareas y cocinando para sí mismo porque pensaba que no podía confiar en que Víctor hiciera su parte. Entonces dejó de hablar inglés y comenzó a dormir en el sofá para darle una lección. Luego comenzó a trabajar hasta la muerte para mantener la casa en perfectas condiciones junto con todo su entrenamiento todos los días.

Las emociones de Víctor estaban apagadas. Pero, sobre todo, simplemente se sintió mal por eso, y sus ojos le escocieron un poco en respuesta.

"Yuuri"

El hombre estaba en el sofá como se esperaba, apenas despierto. Makka se animó al ver a Víctor y saltó del sofá, despertando a Yuuri en el proceso.

"Yuuri, ¿podemos hablar?"

"Anata wa mada nihongo o hanasu koto o mananda koto ga arimasu ka?"

"Todo lo que entendí de eso fue 'Tienes', 'Japonés' y 'Habla'. Y no, no he aprendido a hablarlo. Esperaba que volvieras al inglés si prometía dejar de saltarme las tareas domésticas ".

Yuuri le lanzó una mirada profundamente impresionado.

"Yuuri, no pensé que te ofendería. Solo quería sentarme contigo en lugar de hacer los quehaceres. No había pensado que lo había hecho lo suficiente como para que fuera molesto".

Yuuri bufó burlonamente en respuesta y se alejó.

Sin que nadie lo ignore, Víctor se trepó al respaldo del sofá y se acomodó sobre su prometido, con todo y la manta, asegurándose de que Yuuri no pudiera ignorarlo muy fácilmente. Víctor era conocido por su persistencia después de todo.

"Las tareas no son divertidas, Yuuri. Pero eres divertido. Y me gusta pasar más tiempo contigo. No quiero que hagas todo el trabajo. Te estás agotando y te vas a lastimar. Y entiendo que estás tratando de darme una lección, pero hacerlo a expensas de tu propia salud no está bien. Yurio también está preocupada por ti, no soy solo yo ".

La atención de Yuuri se despertó entonces, y se volvió para mirar a Víctor finalmente.

"Todos piensan que vamos a romper", dijo Víctor sin rodeos. "También creen que es mi culpa y me han amenazado de varias maneras si no te lo compenso".

Hubo una insinuación de una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, Yuuri. Nunca una vez quise que pensaras que soy poco confiable".

Víctor estaba usando Los Ojos. Sí. En mayúscula y todo. Quería hacer entender a Yuuri y como la pista estaba muy lejos, esto tenía que servir.

Yuuri lo miró directamente a los ojos y Víctor lo encontró frente a el porque lo sentía. Él lamentaba tanto que tenía náuseas. Estaba preocupado por Yuuri y tenía miedo de alejarlo con su comportamiento descuidado, y ...

Yuuri lo besó. El realmente inició el contacto físico después de cuatro días evitando a Víctor lo mejor que pudo pasar mientras vivían en la misma casa. Ya que sus bocas estaban juntas. ¡Algo de lo que Víctor había estado privado durante tanto tiempo!

"Tal vez me emocioné demasiado por eso", murmuró Yuuri, ¡finalmente en inglés! - cuando se alejó. "Yo reacciono de forma exagerada cuando estoy estresado. Agradezco tus esfuerzos por aprender sobre lo que estaba mal, y sé que no lo hacías para herir mis sentimientos. Lamento haber dejado que llegara tan lejos sin hablarte. "

"Parece que todavía tenemos que trabajar en esa cosa de comunicación", comentó Víctor.

"Sí."

"Por favor, ¿puedes volver a la cama ahora? El sofá no es tan cómodo y sé que te duele la espalda por eso".

"Llévame a la cama, Vitya".

Él lo hizo. Muy contento

* * *

"Gracias a Dios que ustedes dos han vuelto a la normalidad. Si la angustia se hubiera hecho más espesa, me habría ahogado. Y yo soy el rey de esto por aquí".

Yuuri se sonrojó bajo la mirada de Yurio. "Perdón por haberte molestado".

"¿Entonces se disculpó y te compensó?"

"Sí. Ambos nos disculpamos".

El adolescente se burló. "Las relaciones no tienen sentido. Él fue el que lo jodió, ¿por qué tienes que disculparte por sus errores?"

"Lo entenderás una vez que estés enamorado, Yurio".

"No es probable", se quejó el adolescente. "Nadie me hace pedir disculpas cuando no estoy equivocado".

Yuuri solo pudo sonreír en respuesta.

"¿Me ayudarás con mis secuencias de pasos?" Preguntó Yurio de repente. "Creo que estoy confundiendo algunas partes".

Mirando a Víctor, quien estaba ocupado practicando su propia rutina, Yuuri sonrió y asintió. Él tenía tiempo.

"Muéstrame en lo que estás trabajando e iremos desde allí".

Después de una buena noche de sueño y un desayuno abundante, Yuuri tenía la energía que había estado perdiendo.

Víctor le lanzó un beso al pasar y Yuuri retuvo una risita por el bien de Yurio.

La comunicación hacia maravillas.

* * *

 **Nota de Traductor: Hey! aquí vengo a hacer aportes traduciendo historias de yuri on ice, aun me pregunto por que tarde en ser parte del fandom, uff, en fin, empezare primero con breves oneshots de YOI y cuando ya tenga algo mas de tiempo empezare por los longfics, sobre todo los de esta autora (watermelonsmellinfellon)**

Notas de autora: ¡Hecho!

¿Cómo estuvo? ¡Házmelo saber!

¡Mira mis otros YOI fics!

¡Nos vemos! :D

Google Translate fue usado, lo siento.

RUSO:

Ne ponimayu. ~ No te entiendo.

JAPANESE:

Beddo wa itai. ~ La cama duele.  
Shirimasen. Anata wa? ~ No lo sé. Lo hiciste?  
Watashi wa shimasu. ~ Yo lo hago.  
Nani mo nai. Nande ki ni suru no? ~ Nada. ¿Por qué te importaría?  
Anata wa mada nihongo o hanasu koto o mananda koto ga arimasu ka? ~ ¿Has aprendido a hablar japonés, ya?

¡Chequen mis muchos otros YOI fics!


End file.
